customnickelodeonfandomcom-20200215-history
Giselle Page (Soul Calibur series) (Thevideotour1's version)
Giselle Denise Page is a character in the Soul series of the fighting games made by Jacob Chow. She made her debut in Soul Calibur III, and has returned in Soul Calibur IV, Soul Calibur V, and Soul Calibur Endless Rage. Physical appearance Giselle has sky blue eyes and short blonde hair. She has a sweet and young face, similar to Abelia's. She has white skin. Weapons Giselle can wield all weapons that Greed, Taki, and Natsu use. Fighting Style In Soul Calibur III, Giselle learned Yatsude Ninjitsu from Greed because she is a ninja. In Soul Calibur IV, she learned Musō-Battō-ryū from Taki. In Soul Calibur V, her fighting style is the same from Soul Calibur IV. In Soul Calibur Endless Rage, her fighting style is the same from Soul Calibur III. Critical Finish Giselle says "I won't forgive you.", kicks her foe, and then performs a magical ninja spell in order to triple herself into three. Afterwords, they all slash through the target, jump into the air, and become one again. Finally, Giselle takes down the helpless opponent in one fatal strike. Generally, this can be interpreted as her unleashing a "secret" art before the Critical Finish starts damaging the enemy. Critical Edge Giselle will hold her kodachi in the air. She will then stick her kodachi into the ground as she summons the Great Demon, sending six wild blasts through the stage and the opponent high into the air. This Critical Edge is very effective as it leaves the enemy vulnerable to numerous air combos and can be used to finish or extend a combo. Additionally, Giselle can quickly shift into her "Possession" stance during this attack, which can cause danger to the opponent even if it is blocked. The downside to this Critical Edge, however, is that it can be easily evaded by the "Quick Step" tactic if the enemy is prepared, leaving Giselle open for attack. Costumes Create-a-Soul formula SCIII Costume 1 (Blue Wine) Name: Giselle Gender: Female Job: Ninja Discipline: Kunai Weapon: Any Hair: Medium Length (09,20) Lower Torso: Leather Corset (21,20) Upper Legs: Long Skirt (25,20) Feet: Shoes (25,20) Face: 04 Eyebrows: 09,20 Lips: 03,15 Eyes: 20,20 Skin: 04,15 Underwear: 01,18 Voice: Girl 2 (English) Alignment: Evil/Light Costume 2 (Black Dress) Name: Giselle Gender: Female Job: Ninja Discipline: Kunai Weapon: Any Hair: Medium Length (09,20) Mid Torso: Alchemist's Dress (01,01) Feet: Shoes (01,01) Face: 04 Eyebrows: 09,20 Lips: 03,15 Eyes: 20,20 Skin: 04,15 Underwear: 01,18 Voice: Girl 2 (English) Alignment: Evil/Light Trivia * Quotes Soul Calibur III *''You're shaking!'' *''Time to die!'' *''I'll gladly lend a hand...if you want to die!'' *''You really want to do this?'' *''Is there no other solution to this?'' *''If all you know is violence...'' *''That was truly absurd!'' *''You really deserved that!'' *''Making me waste my energy...'' *''Know your place!'' *''Take good care of yourself.'' *''Look like...I won this fight.'' *''Listen, I just can't afford to lose.'' *''I must go. Excuse me.'' *''No one can stand against my ninjitsu!'' - Press or hold any button during replay *''You're dead!'' *''Bastard!'' *''Dammit!'' *''You cur!'' *''Shut up!'' *''You should die!'' *''I'm gonna make you suffer!'' *''Disappear!'' *''Here we go!'' *''Gotcha!'' *''Let's go!'' *''Quit showing off!'' *''Quiet down!'' *''Fall down!'' *''Goodbye!'' *''This is your end!'' *''It's time to get rid of you!'' *''There's more!'' *''You're not going anywhere!'' *''You're open!'' *''This is...over!'' *''Have some of...this!'' *''I can see your fear!'' - Taunt *''Grovel on your hands and knees!'' - Taunt *''You're not bad.'' - Taunt *''You never stood chance.'' - Taunt *''What?!'' *''Dammit!'' *''It can't be!'' *''I lost!'' Gallery 100 1973.JPG|Giselle's 1P costume. 100 1974.JPG|Giselle's 1P costume CAS formula (Part 1) 100 1975.JPG|Giselle's 1P costume CAS formula (Part 2) 100 1976.JPG|Giselle's 1P costume CAS formula (Part 3) 100 1978.JPG|Giselle's 1P costume CAS formula (Part 4) Vlcsnap-2014-11-15-18h45m35s18.png|Giselle (in 1P costume) wielding Shutensou. Vlcsnap-2014-11-15-18h45m42s77.png|Giselle (in 1P costume) wielding Shutensou before the battle. Vlcsnap-2014-11-15-18h46m11s82.png Vlcsnap-2014-11-15-18h46m20s165.png Vlcsnap-2014-11-15-18h46m26s255.png Vlcsnap-2014-11-15-18h46m35s69.png Vlcsnap-2014-11-15-18h46m54s26.png|Giselle (in 1P costume) wielding Shutensou after the battle. 100 3217.JPG|Giselle's 2P costume. 100 3218.JPG|Giselle's 2P costume CAS formula (Part 1) 100 3219.JPG|Giselle's 2P costume CAS formula (Part 2) 100 3220.JPG|Giselle's 2P costume CAS formula (Part 3) 100 3221.JPG|Giselle's 2P costume CAS formula (Part 4) Vlcsnap-2015-02-19-14h35m32s59.png|Giselle (in 2P costume) wielding Galeforce. Vlcsnap-2015-02-19-14h35m42s162.png|Giselle (in 2P costume) wielding Galeforce before the battle. Vlcsnap-2015-02-19-14h35m51s253.png Vlcsnap-2015-02-19-14h37m25s144.png Vlcsnap-2015-02-19-14h37m43s101.png Vlcsnap-2015-02-19-14h36m42s19.png Vlcsnap-2015-02-19-14h40m32s29.png|Giselle (in 2P costume) wielding Galeforce after the battle.